


Helplessly~Song Fic

by Voiletchu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Helplessly, M/M, Mentioned!Jack, Mentioned!Sam, Not sure What seasons but yea-, Tatiana Manaois, hunter!dean, pining!dean, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiletchu/pseuds/Voiletchu
Summary: Literally just a destiel version of a song fic for the song Helplessly@Tatiana Mananis.Great song😔👌🏼💕Kinda Fluff???





	Helplessly~Song Fic

**It's not that easy with you here**

**But I know I want you to stay**

Cas...he’s my Best Friend.My emotional blanket if you wanna put it that way.I always say we’re best friends and that he’s like a Brother to me.Well if I really mean that he’s like a Brother to me then I’d be incest.If you don’t get it, I’m saying that I’m in love with him...romantically._Wow the great Dean Winchester does have feelings~_

** See this could be us in a few years **

Every time Team Free Will 2.0 goes on hunts together and the victims are a couple, together, married or with children I always imagine myself in that situation with Cas.When I think about it, it’s kinda creepy but it give me a thought of an Apple pie life I so desperately want to have with my angel._Sappy much_?

** But just admit you like to play**

Cas mostly puts on this serious demeanour or the ‘Dean What is that?’ Expression on but I always can’t seem to miss the playful or fascinated expression etched onto his face when he sees something on bees or anything he enjoys or finds delightful._Now you just sound like a stalker!_

**It's like everyday **

**I'm kicking rocks. **

Everyday is the same now, go on some hunt, save some helpless civilians, go back to the bunker, eat pie, and whatever I like to to in my free time.I like talking to Jack and Sam ,yea ,but when I talk to Cas there’s this strange feeling in my chest that’s screaming at me to tell him..._Who knew Dean Winchester was such a romantic~?_

**I could fly away **

**but you got me at a complete stop **

I always think I’ll get used to Castiel, just being there but there are times where I just look at Cas in absolute awe.How can a person be so cute, adorable and serious at the same damn time!I wants to no needs to stop these feelings since I’m pretty sure if he found out Cas will be utterly disgusted.Finally something you said makes sense!

How do you manage to keep me going but somehow you keep me from going Besides Sammy and Jack, Cas Is one of the most important people in my life but he is definitely the person ,or angel or whatever whoever is , that I wake up for.With Sammy and Jack I always feel like I need to protect them.Always take care of Sammy, has been drilled into my skull since I was 4!I know Jack can take care of themselves but he’s like 2 months old, he’s still naive and a tiny bit complaisant at times but self- loathing the next.

With Cas, it’s like, I Of corse want to protect him and all but it’s not the only feeling I get when I look at him or think of what they mean to me.Cas brings along this new vibe and I’m high on it.And I thought the sap couldn’t get worse! See you distract me, but I'm distracted without you I don't know how to focus baby teach me how to Without Cas I feel this empty hole in my heart that only he can fill.Without him, I’m distracted and out of it, I just can’t focus but with him around he’s the only thing I can focus on.Maybe it’s because I just...want him to be mine.Maybe then I can finally focus on something..._Please, you’re out of it even before you met Castiel._

**Cause I'm standing still again **

**But if you love me, just like the way that I love you **

**I wouldn't mind a little comforting from you **

**Why do I let you in my head? **

Somehow Cas just seems to figure out when I’m feeling like absolute and utter crap and unlike Sammy, Cas pushes me to tell him what’s wrong.Of corse if I refuse multiple times he’ll drop it but he’ll eventually get it out of me anyways.I feel...I don’t know... safe around him.Instead of me feeling like I need to protect him I’m feeling like he’ll protect me._This is starting to sound like a badly written fanfiction._

**And I gotta go sometimes, **

**but you're always on my mind **

**You're not helping me **

**You're not helping me **

**You're not helping me **

**You're not helping me **

**You're not helping me **

**But I helplessly fall, for you**

I just can’t help it.Castiel is impossible not to fall in love with.His blue eyes that I can get lost in. His perfect but unruly sex hair. His gruff voice that always sets me on edge. But of corse his appearance isn’t even really his, is it?To be honest, I really did fall in love with Castiel, not the vessel, the angel occupying said vessel.

Like his stupid adorable head tilt, that makes me wanna kiss him. His way with with words, so proper. He always does things with the right intentions, even if they are wrong and ends up causing the What tenth apocalypse? The way he is the solid hot glue that holds this small family together, without him all of us would be a bigger mess! The way he gets excited and giddy over the simplest of things..._Ok...I agree with that..._

**Now I'm running late **

**And I'm not a coffee drinker **

**But I lost sleep just thinking of you **

I have nights where I just can’t sleep and my thoughts somehow always drift of to Castiel.Just what if we actually got together?What if he loved me the way I love him?What if we had that Apple pie life?I have a hate-love relationship with those nights.On one hand I get the think of all the amazing possibilities and why I fucking adore my angel but on the other hand, I get reminded that I can’t get Castiel and my happy ending..._well...that was depressing...what are you?An MCR song reject?_

**So pour me a cup **

**I need to wake up **

**I need me some love **

**Now give it to me **

I just want to wake up one day, curled up on Castiel’s chest.With him turning me around and waking me up properly by placing soft feathery kisses on my face and whispering ‘good morning love’ into my ears.I just wanna go into the kitchen of the bunker to see my angel, my honeybee, my Castiel, standing there waiting for the coffee to brew.And when it’s done poring it into my favourite AC/DC mug and handing the hot beverage to me with a sweet little kiss...._Guess that would be nice... _

**Cause everywhere you go **

**I'll follow you **

**I'll give you all of me,**

** give me all of you**

Cas really doesn’t realise how much he’s change my life and that he’s made me happier every single day.I need him.Thats no argument, I’d be an even hotter mess if he wasn’t with me._You are a hot mess arnt you? _

**I gotta go sometimes**

**But you're always on my mind**

**See you distract me,**

** but I'm distracted without you **

**I don't know how to focus **

**baby teach me how to **

Whenever I see couples or I’m watching some chick flick Cas wanted to watch, he’s interested in the dumb ways people get together, I always imagine Cas being the crush and I’m that stupid schoolgirl who can’t keep her hands to herself._Couldn’t speak truer facts..._

** Cause I'm standing still again **

**Cause if you love me,**

** just like the way that I love you **

I just love him so damn much!Everything he does, the way he acts or speaks, the way of him just smiling brightening my entire day.I just...want him...but I can’t have him can I?Its all because I’m a Winchester.When do we get what we want anyways?The world loves to play with our emotions._hah...I know the feeling all too well..._

**I wouldn't mind a little comforting from you **

**Why do I let you in my head?**

No Cas is always that person that tells me that things arnt alright now, but they will be soon.Hes the one that, with all boundaries in account, pushes me to tell him and I do.I tell him and allow myself to feel and look vulnerable in front of him.Hes the only person that I let my guard down for.Its Cas, how can I not?_You can’t..._

**And I gotta go sometimes, **

**but you're always on my mind **

I wanna tell him...

**You're not helping me babe**

I have to tell him...

**You're not helping me babe**

What if...he doesn’t like me back...?

** But I fall helplessly for you, for you.**

He probably doesn’t anyways...why try...but...

**You're not helping me babe**

I’m already here might as well try I Guess...

**You’re not helping me babe **

“Hey Cas...”

**But I fall helplessly for you, for you. **

“Hello Dean,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old but yeaaaa💕Hope y’all liked it anyways💕  
-Voilet


End file.
